OVERALL UL1: ABSTRACT Frontiers: University of Kansas Clinical and Translational Science Institute has been a catalyst for bringing together translational science investigators and stakeholders across the KC region, and beyond. Located at KUMC under the leadership of Mario Castro, MD, MPH, our commitment to team science and multidisciplinary collaboration reaches beyond the walls of our academic health science center and promotes collaboration among investigators from diverse disciplines across local partner academic institutions and affiliated health care institutions (Children?s Mercy Kansas City, University of Missouri-Kansas City, Saint Luke?s Health System, The University of Kansas Health System, Kansas City University of Medicine and Biosciences, and Kansas State University). The vision of Frontiers is to contribute to and lead national efforts to transform the way we do clinical and translational research (CTR), and to ensure research is more rapidly and more efficiently translated to the point of care so that it may contribute to improved health. Specifically, Frontiers aims to: 1) Engage in bi-directional collaboration with all stakeholders to develop, demonstrate, and disseminate advances across the translational science spectrum that insures inclusion and integration of complex and diverse populations and individuals across the lifespan from birth to end of life; 2) Create a sustainable translational workforce of multi-disciplinary investigators, research personnel, and community and patient stakeholders in the use of translational science tools through innovative and creative programs; and 3) Strengthen institutional and regional infrastructure to accelerate translational research. We will accomplish these aims by drawing on our considerable strengths: a) developing informatics tools for making EHR data ?research ready? and implementing clinic- and community-based registries for study recruitment and other translational research applications; b) nurturing and sustaining strong patient and community engagement relationships that will support research with African American, Latino, American Indian, LGBTQ, pediatric, geriatric, rare disease, prison, and rural populations; c) offering innovative training programs for the entire CTR workforce (not just investigators), including plans for comprehensive entrepreneurship and implementation research training and creating new team science brainstorming mechanisms that will lead to multidisciplinary discovery projects and d) advancing medical devices and re- purposed drugs to patients through novel strategies developed by Frontiers? Institute for Advancing Medical Innovations that is nationally known for its product development translational research and high impact collaborations with industry, academia, government, and disease philanthropy partners. All Frontiers units are linked by a group of Navigators that can be accessed by Frontiers investigative teams and community partners. These plans position Frontiers to contribute to goals, and lead initiatives of the CTSA network by building on technological, computational, and health/disease knowledge to advance translational research.